vanitasfandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah William O’Conner
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Hair: Light Brown ' ' Skin: Light ' ' Eyes: Blue ' ' Height: 5’10 ' ' Weight: 175 Markings/Noticeable Features: Religious tattoo band wrapping on his forearms saying “Veritas Aequitas” and on his back is a quote saying “my mercy is greater than my wrath”. On his back are 7 names. Katherine, Julius, Cassidy, Brianna, Julia, Isabelle, James. Bullet wounds on his left shoulder and right calf. A scar across his stomach Personality Elijah can be described as the strong silent type, and he tends to keep a cool and rational outlook. He is also very charismatic. Though willing to break rules when needed, he seems to operate under certain principles of honor, claiming that he tries to be honest and he thinks people should do what they say they're going to do. He tries to do right by everyone that he comes in contact with. He also possesses a very bitter disposition towards the Hunters. Abilities Being a werewolf, Elijah is naturally very strong, easily outlifting olympic-level athletes any day of the week. His senses were keen as well, being able to pick out the most subtle of smells, That was outside of his werewolf form. When the transformation comes on, he is an absolute monster. He a whole 2 feet and his hair would grow dark and near black. An anger would swell up within himself and he would just release it. He never took to practicing magic any kind of magic as the only one he would be interested in, he cannot touch as he is a werewolf Outside of those supernatural abilities, Elijah is a great public speaker who only wants to help those in his community. History The O’Connor bloodline is as long as it is bloody. Originating in heir family came to be when the first O’Connor, Thomas, was afflicted with the curse after a near fatal encounter in the Vampire/Human war with something that was neither, but stronger than both. He retired to the land given to him for his years of service and developed a fever. That winter was harsh, but his fever was more so. He did not bend to it. Neither did his son, or his son, or his son. The family's secret has been closely guarded over the centuries, and in its earliest days, the curse was seen as just that, a curse. But with time came acceptance, and the responsibility of power. Once of age, O’Connor youths eventually undergo the Taming of their wilder nature and their animalistic blood, and it has largely been responsible for the family's ascension over many a generation. Some have faltered. There have certainly been dark periods in the O’Connor history, individuals who let their baser impulses rule them. But the family always returned to the right and the good. ' ' Elijah grew up in a catholic household. He was the oldest of 2 brothers and 3 sisters. His father was never around and his mother died when his sisters were born. So he was taken care of by his Grandmother. Every Sunday he went to Church, and every Sunday he felt the curse inside him calming. He took on the taming as soon as he could so that he would never have to transform unwilling. His sibling however, took the Taming as a chance to prove themselves to their father. You see Elijah’s Father, James, and his uncles, were part of the Belfast sect of Catholic Vampire hunters. They were largely the muscle and trackers of the group. The Grandmother disapproved of this and Elijah agreed. We are not Sturdy, we are O’Connors. Elijah got a full ride scholarship to NYU due to his natural athletic ability and his participation in Track and Field, Much to his Grandmother’s joy of him becoming a man and sadness of him leaving, he went to America. The O’Connors have roots in New York and so he stayed with his Aunt Katherine. He would call his grandmother once a week, every Sunday morning at 11:30, that was when mass was over at the church he went to. He volunteered and helped on days he could and aided with sunday school, eventually leading him to become a Youth Pastor. He got his masters and became a teacher and got a job for a local charter school. Then the calls from Grandma stopped one day. He at first thought this was strange as the cals would always be answered, every day at 11:30 on the dot for the past 6 years. So he tried his father's cell. Nothing. His brothers. Nothing. His sisters. Nothing. So he bought a ticket back to Belfast to investigate what had happened to his family. All he saw was ash and ruin, as O’Connor Manor was found in complete collapse. The fields he use to play on, the small cathedral built for his grandmother, the house he spent his childhood, all burned down and surrounded by police tape. An officer driving by explains that there must have been a wolf attack of some kind and that the family must have escaped as all they found were bullet riddled dogs and torn clothes. Everyone remembers how each transformation feels. Elijah only transformed when he had to. The first time he did it on purpose was the Taming. Every other time after that was a full moon, but he had a room where they could go and vent. Each one felt natural and a part of life. He always felt in control and calm. This was not like those times. There was no control. Only Rage. He woke up days later with no recollection of what he did. Only that he could still smell the blood. Every time he took a breath and the metallic smell would enter his lungs, he could see the faces of men who his father called friend. Those who were invited into his home under the guise of trust. In the end, they just put them all down like dogs. He stayed in Belfast for a week after that to make sure his family got proper catholic burials under the guise that they were loyal family pets. He returned to New York with a new view of the Hunters. Savages.